


And I thought I was so smart

by JustePhi



Series: Un peu plus que l'histoire, même [2]
Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: Child/Caretaker, Spoilers Tome 4
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustePhi/pseuds/JustePhi
Summary: Accoudé au lit, sans détacher son regard de sa filleule, il remit son chapeau de travers sur sa tête."Elle fera des choses exceptionnelles. Elle sauvera le monde. Tous les mondes."
Relationships: Archibald & Victoire
Series: Un peu plus que l'histoire, même [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593145
Kudos: 9





	And I thought I was so smart

**Author's Note:**

> Archibald est un des personnages les plus intéressants que j'ai pu lire dans une œuvre de fiction jeunesse, I said what I said.  
> Et oui, le titre vient du deuxième acte de Hamilton, on est 2020 donc c'est légal de le citer maintenant.  
> Bonne lecture !

_« Personne n’est digne de toi, mais j’essaierais quand même. »_

La Tempête des Échos

« Vous aviez déjà tenu un mioche dans vos bras, avant ? Grimaça Gaëlle avec inquiétude.

\- Jamais. Répondit gaiement Archibald en manipulant l’enfant. Et vous ? »

Elle cligna de l’œil. Touchée.

Dans les bras de l’ex-ambassadeur, la fille de Bérénilde avait des allures de poupée inanimée, les bras ballants contre dans le vide et la tête retombant mollement sur l’épaule de son parrain. Gaëlle n’avait aucune affection pour les gamins, mais celle-ci en particulier n’avait rien de mignon. Sa pâleur anormale, marquée par les longs cils blancs qui voilaient son regard perçant, n’aidaient pas beaucoup à rassurer son entourage. Archibald fit le geste de lui tendre le bébé, et ricana en la voyant faire deux pas en arrière.

« Moi qui pensais que vous n’aviez peur de rien…

\- J’ai pas peur. C’est juste qu’elle est bizarre. (Elle se frappa le ventre.) Je le sens, là.

\- Ne l’écoute pas, Victoire, s’écria-t-il, faussement indigné. Cette conversation est indigne de toi. »

De fait, Victoire avait réellement l’air d’écouter leur conversation avec une intensité hors du commun. Avec le peu de lyrisme qu’elle avait, Gaëlle songea que le monde de l’enfant était derrière ses yeux, et pas devant. Comme si elle absorbait tout ce qui l’entourait sans le voir vraiment. Elle avait plusieurs semaines, mais aucun son n’avait jamais franchi sa bouche, ni pleurs, ni rires, ce qui terrorisait sa mère et avait inspiré à Archibald une réflexion hautement spirituelle :

« Je suis un peu déçu. J’avais espéré qu’elle puisse devenir l’Intendante du Pôle dès les premiers jours, maintenant que nous avons perdu le nôtre. »

Ce qui, bien entendu, n’avait fait rire personne – encore moins Bérénilde.

« Je ne pensais pas vous voir aussi zinzin. Grommela Gaëlle. Surtout pour une gamine. »

Archibald, dont les bras commençaient sans doute à fatiguer, reposa la petite dans son berceau avec un air d’adoration qu’on ne lui avait jamais vu. Accoudé au lit, sans détacher son regard de sa filleule, il remit son chapeau de travers sur sa tête.

« Pour être honnête, moi non plus. Avoua-t-il, tourné de trois-quarts vers le berceau. J’ai eu des enfants, de mon temps à la cour, mais je ne m’y suis jamais intéressé. Mais ce n’est pas qu’une simple gamine. Outre d’être la fille de Bérénilde et Farouk, elle représente également l’avenir de toutes les Arches. »

Il laissa passer un silence, avant de répéter, d’un ton presque trop sérieux pour lui :

« Oui…Elle fera des choses exceptionnelles. Elle sauvera le monde. Tous les mondes.

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous en rend aussi sûr ? »

Il se tourna franchement vers sa camarade d’infortune, un grand sourire suspendu sous sa croix noire et, l’imitant, se frappa le ventre.

« Mais comme vous, chère ex-mécanicienne. Je le sens, là. »

Elle roula des yeux, exaspérée. Sans lui prêter attention, il se courba de nouveau au-dessus du lit d’enfant.

« Tu sauveras tous les mondes, dit-il à Victoire, comme hypnotisé par elle. Pas vrai ? C’est dans ton prénom, après tout….Et quand je ne serais plus là, il y aura plein de gens pour s’occuper de toi.

\- Ben…vous serez où ? »

Brusquement tiré de sa rêverie par Gaëlle, l’ancien membre de la Toile sembla revenir à lui. Il n’était plus télépathe depuis longtemps, mais il avait gardé ses quelques moments d’absence, qui le rendaient si agaçant et fascinant à la fois. Forçant un rire, il leva les bras et les fit retomber.

« Allez savoir. Qui sait où se trouve encore ce satané Archibald, l’impayable ambassadeur du Pôle ? »

Tout sonnait faux. Sa tentative pitoyable d’auto-dérision, sa voix, son geste, ses yeux. La Nihiliste n’était pas fine psychologue, mais la fêlure en lui était soudain devenue crevante d’évidence. L’impayable ambassadeur autoproclamé garda son regard dans le sien pendant un long moment, et elle eut l’impression de savoir quelque chose, quelque chose de grave et de palpable, sans bien comprendre quoi.

Archibald n’était plus télépathe, mais il avait toujours un don certain pour se faire entendre.

Il s’assura que Victoire s’était rendormie – lui arrivait-il seulement de dormir ? – avant de s’avancer vers la porte de la chambre, considérant la conversation close. Gaëlle se redressa de toute sa stature en sortant ses poings de ses poches. Sa paupière libre battait furieusement.

« Vous pouvez pas partir, dit-elle avec une pointe d’urgence dans la voix. Parce que votre mioche, là, elle va peut-être sauver les Arches avant nous, mais elle n’y arrivera pas toute seule, parole. (Archibald esquissa le geste de sortir et elle insista avec angoisse.) Vous ne pouvez pas partir ! »

Elle ne savait plus si elle parlait de la chambre, du Pôle, ou du reste. Resté sur le pas de la porte, il pirouetta vers elle et haussa une épaule. Il avait l’air si triste.

« Il faudra bien qu’elle le fasse, pourtant. Nous manquons de temps. »

Lorsque Gaëlle se retrouva seule dans la chambre d’enfant, ce _Nous_ indéfini flottait encore dans les airs.


End file.
